The present invention relates generally to the metallurgy of steel and, more particularly, to low carbon microalloyed steel compositions. It is common practice to use conventional microalloyed steels in various applications for bars and tubular products. However, there are needs for stronger and tougher microalloyed steels in a number of different applications such as, for example, in communication towers and hub assemblies.